Rescue me, my Irish Knight
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Hermione has a crush on our favorite Irish man. But when she is kidnapped will he be her knight in shinning armor?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I hate stupid little plot bunnies that made me write this!

Hermione sat at a table waiting for something. She didn't know what, but she knew that her life would be changing soon. No, she wasn't a seer like that crazy bat at Hogwarts but she just had a feeling. At the coffee shop in downtown wizard London, she sat at reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, when she heard the ring of the bell above the door. Immediately, she looked up and smiled. It was him; he had become famous after the war for assisting Harry in the capture and killing of seven Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange, when Voldemort was defeated.

He walked across to the counter and ordered his coffee. As he looked around, she ducked her head down and hoped that he wouldn't notice her. Even though she was a proud Gryffindor, she had a crush on him when they were in school. She never told him because she knew that no one could love the Ugly Bookworm, as Draco Malfoy so bluntly put it when she was in her seventh year. Yep, she would never be anything but the bookworm, brain of the golden trio, and the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and saved us all.

Coffee in hand, he sat next to her. She tried to pull herself together and look calm and composed. Exhaling, she looked up from her book and smiled at the friendly face that was smiling at her.

"'Ello 'Ermione didn't think that I'd see you again after the war. You as beautiful as ever," he said in his Irish accent. It was much better than the English one that most boys around here had, he was something different.

"Hey Seamus, didn't think I'd see you either. Well I wasn't sure if I'd survive the war," she stated bluntly. Seamus had a shocked expression on his face. He reached out a hand and caressed the side of her face.

"Don't say that 'Ermione, I knew that you would get through okay. After all, you always figured out a way for us all to get by."

Her heart plummeted; she was only the brains to him. The guy she liked, only thought of her as the brains, she sighed. I'm going to die alone, she thought depressed. Seamus took his hand away from her face but gently placed his hand over hers.

"Seamus, I must go, I have to go to the library for a book," she said standing up quickly and pulling her hand away from his as fast as she could. Holding back tears, she picked up her things and rushed out of the shop. Running to a dark alley so she could return home, heavy steps followed her. She guessed that it was Seamus, so she looked up and was pushed up against that wall.

"Give me what I want without trouble and this won't hurt ­much," the deep voice threatened. Silent tears streamed down her face. A loud banging rattled the quiet atmosphere of the dark alley. Garbage cans were being knocked over as someone ran towards her. She would thank whoever it was tremendously when this was all over.

'Ermione,"she heard her name being called with that thick Irish accent she loved. Suddenly she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seamus was frantic. Hermione just disappeared before his eyes. He raced to the spot where they disappeared from and found nothing but her sweatshirt. He knew that she would be harmed, because of who she was. Seamus quickly appeared in Harry and Ginny's house.

"'Arry, 'Arry god damn Potter! Get your arse down here now!" Seamus hollered. Harry shot down the stairs and panted.

"What's wrong Seamus?" It was uncharacteristic of Seamus to come barging into his house unless something bad had happened.

"'Ermione, she's been kidnapped right outside of the coffee shop and it's entirely my fault,"

Harry's eyes grew wide with fright for his best friend. Seamus showed Harry Hermione's red sweatshirt that had a small H embroidered on the front.

"Come on, we're going to find her. Ginny, I'm leaving, I'll be back soon. A very pregnant Ginny wobbled down the stairs, to see Harry there with a frantic Seamus.

"What's going on?" she asked quizzically, staring down at her husband.

"Hermione was kidnapped. I'm going to find her and inform the Order," Harry said as he reached Ginny and gave her a kiss goodbye.

The two men flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Remus Lupin was sitting at the table when they arrived. He walked out to greet the men but was concerned when both men started talking fast and explaining that Hermione was kidnapped. Quickly the rest of the Order was summoned and sent to look for Hermione.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione woke up in the worst pain she had felt in a long time. The ground under her was hard and wet; and the air surrounding her was cold. She tried to open her eyes. It was hard but after a few moments she finally got them open. It was so bright she was momentarily blinded, but then as her eyes got used to the light, it was incredibly dim. There were stone walls surrounding her with nothing but a blanket and a bucket in the room. The door that looked like stone creaked opened, and a man in all black robes entered.

Suddenly a light went on in the room and it became bright. The man stepped forward and without great caution, reached for Hermione. She shrunk back to the wall but he continued to reach for her. Finally he had her trapped against the wall; she was like a mouse that was cornered by the hungry cat. Now she knew how Ron's horrible rat, Scabbers, must have felt when he was being cornered by Crookshanks. The man pulled down his hood to look at Hermione more carefully. She screamed, this man was supposed to be dead. But it was obvious now that the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy was alive. Lucius sneered at Hermione, he backhanded her across the face and she fell onto the floor.

"Get up you filthy little Mudblood," he hissed eyes alight with malice. She stood on shaky legs and pressed against the wall. Lucius pushed against her with his entire body weight. Roughly, he kissed her and bit her lip so that it would bleed. He licked the blood from her lips and smeared some across her collarbone. He kept biting her and ripping her clothing. She was so afraid, so very afraid. Dear Merlin help me, she prayed silently.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry and Seamus checked all over the place for Hermione. The only places they hadn't checked were the Malfoy Manor and the Snape Manor. They knew that Snape could not kidnap Hermione because he was dead. During the war, he was found out to be a spy for the Order and the Dark Lord killed him right on the spot at the next Death Eater meeting. That only left the Malfoy Manor, he knew that Draco was alive but he didn't know where he was residing at the current moment. Draco ran away before the Final Battle and was never seen around here, but he was spotted in Bulgaria with a pretty black haired witch.

Now, Seamus was in such a state that nothing could stop him from finding her. He knew that he should have told her back in school that he loved her but now, he had never been so scared in his young life. His only love, even though he wasn't sure if she loved him back, was kidnapped right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing about it. This was worse than when he was in the Final Battle getting deadly hexes thrown at him. Then, he could do something to protect himself and the ones that he loved, but now since she was away from him and the others, he could do nothing until he found her. Seamus swore that when he found her he would kill the bastard who did this to her.

Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey mate, are you okay?" Seamus shook his head but now was not the time to be asking simple questions because the longer it took to find Hermione the more danger she could be in.

The two of them made their way to the Malfoy Manor and searched the house. They went from the top to the bottom. The only place they didn't search was the dungeon. Together with wands poised at the ready, they opened the door to see the back of a head with blonde hair and Hermione crying and quivering. Seamus instantly burst into the room and punched the blonde man in the face. When the man fell over onto his side, he gave him a few good kicks in the side, surely breaking a few ribs. When Harry came over and bound Lucius, Seamus picked Hermione up into his arms and whispered sweet calming words into her ear. Hermione wrapped her arms around Seamus' neck and held on tightly.

"I was so scared Seamus!" she cried onto his shoulder. He softly stroked her hair and muttered nonsense into her ear.

"I was so afraid that I would never see you again, 'Ermione," he whispered softly into her hair. She looked at his soft brown eyes and placed her forehead against his.

"Seamus," he hushed her and placed a soft hand on her cheek and wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye.

"'Ermione, I should have told you sooner, but I have to tell you. I think that I love you. Would you please consider going out on a date with me?" she nodded her head and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Seamus, I would love to," she smiled softly and he stood up with her still in his arms, ran to the fireplace and flooed to the Order headquarters.

Harry waited for the rest of the Order to get there. A few minutes later Tonks, Lupin, and Moody came and took Lucius to Azkaban. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and flooed home to Ginny when the house was clear to make sure that there weren't anymore Death Eaters in the Malfoy Manor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seamus and Hermione were greeted in Headquarters by Sirius and Minerva. Hermione was pulled from Seamus' arms and was rushed to Madam Pomfry. Seamus waited for over 2 hours until he was allowed to see Hermione. He thanked Merlin that she was okay. Shaken up and a bit bruised, but she would be okay. He knew his Hermione was a strong woman. Tentatively, he knocked on the door and heard her voice telling him that it was okay to come inside.

She was propped up on pillows and dressed in what looked like a nightgown. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her.

"'Ermione are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to her and covered her hand with his and held then close to his face, placing gentle kisses on her knuckles.

"Yeah just shaken you know?" he nodded. She was so strong and he admired her strength as much as her intelligence. Nothing could keep her down. He's seen it before. When someone would pick on her or tell her she couldn't, she would just work that much harder to complete the task that was said to be too hard for her. Eventually, it would be complete and she would have outdone the most professional person who worked on that project. They couldn't have defeated Voldemort without her.

"'Ermione, how long will you be here for?" he asked quietly.

"Um, I think I can leave when I want to, but I don't want to be home by myself. You know, for safety reasons and all," she replied logically. Kissing her on the head, he stood up and went to get Madam Pomfry.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice quivering.

"To get Madam Pomfry to see if you can go home," he said as he walked to the door.

"I don't want to go home by myself. I told you that."

"I know. You're coming home with me," he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Inside the room, Hermione's heart was racing. She was going to stay at Seamus' house. She was so excited. Then she noticed that she would only have this ugly white nightgown to wear. Her other clothes were ripped to shreds, not that if they weren't she would wear them ever again anyway. She had an idea, when they were training for the Final Battle, everyone was taught how to do wandless magic. She could transfigure her ugly nightdress into a pair of jean and a shirt. Concentrating, the nightgown she wore turned into a pair of dark blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. She smiled and hopped back into bed.

Soon Seamus returned and stated that it was okay for her to go home with him. He picked her up, bridal style, from the bed and walked down the stairs.

"You know, I'm not a cripple. I can walk down stairs," Hermione complained as they walked down the last set of stairs.

"Yeah, I know but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

They made their way to the fireplace and Seamus grabbed some floo powder. Clearly, Seamus shouted the address of his apartment and in a burst of green flames they were gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When they got into the house, Seamus led Hermione into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned to her and took her hand in his. Slowly, he gripped her chin and brought it up so that he could gaze into her eyes. As if gravity was working sideways, they fell into each other. The kiss was small, chaste, and simple, but it was filled with so much love from both people, that it made and ordinary kiss, extraordinary. Seamus gently pushed her back onto the couch with their lips still attached. She was like a drug and he was addicted. Of course he would die without her, he knew that now. Slowly and gently, he kissed her but the underlying passion between the two was evident in every painstakingly slow kiss. Soon, the kiss grew into one of passion and need. His hands wondered down the sides of her body, going slowly because he didn't want to scare her. If he got the feeling that she wanted to stop at any point, he would.

His hands made their way up to her breasts, caressing them through the fabric of her simple cotton bra. A small moan escaped her mouth, and a small amount of masculine pride was brought to him for causing her to make those amazing noises. He continued to kiss down her neck and to the collar of her shirt. Seamus pulled his head away from her body and looked into her eyes, which were half closed. Slowly he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it over the edge of the couch. Hermione arched her back and Seamus reached his hand under her to unclip her bra. She gasped and looked at him with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Slowly, he pulled the straps off of her and threw her bra over the edge of the couch with her shirt. His gazed flickered down to her breasts, which weren't too small or too large but just enough to fit in his hands. He kissed down from her collarbone to the top of her breasts. He took one of them in his mouth and sucked at the nipple slowly, carefully watching her face to see if anything hurt her. He switched over to the other breast and treated it with the same care that he used on the other one.

He moved back over her to kiss her lips with a passion. Eagerly, she kissed him back and pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere over her head. Seamus smiled and pressed his chest to hers and continued to kiss her. She stopped kissing him for one second and looked at him. Then, smiling stood up and pulled Seamus with her.

"Bedroom," she whispered, his spine tingled and he led her straight into his bedroom. He kissed her passionately and they fell onto the bed together. Hermione scooted back farther onto the bed and Seamus crawled toward her. When he reached her she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed then off of his legs and onto the floor somewhere. He did the same for her. It was obvious that he wanted her, his cock poked the side of her hip. She looked down to where there hips rested against each other. She took in a big breath and slid her hand down in between them. She flipped him over and pulled down his green plaid boxers. His erection sprang forward and bobbed there for a second. He was well endowed, most likely about eight inches and quite thick. She was impressed and a bit scared. Seamus looked at her and quirked a strange smile at her, even though he was sure she wouldn't see it, she was too occupied with staring at his cock. Slowly he flipped her over onto her back and did the same with her. Gently he slid down her plain white underwear and pulled it off her legs. She was beautiful, skin slightly flushed and half lidded eyes. He gulped and ran a finger down her slit. She shivered and was soaking wet. Seamus parted her creamy thighs and kneeled over her with his cock at her entrance. She took in a big breath.

"'Ermione are you sure? Once we start we can't go back."

She nodded and kissed his lips softly. He guided himself into her and stopped when he felt a small bit of resistance. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly and he thrust into her breaking her hymen. A small tear fell from her eye and he kissed it away. Soon she adjusted to his size and raised her hips to signal that she was ready. He pulled out of her until only the tip was in and thrust back inside of her. Soon, she began to move with him, awkwardly at first, but then in sync with each other. Hermione moaned with each thrust and felt the coil of tension build in the deep pits of her loins. Seamus felt himself about to cum so he reached down and flicked Hermione's clit which sent her over the edge. He felt her walls clamping down around him and soon followed her into beautiful oblivion. As they came down from their high, Seamus collapsed on top of Hermione and kissed her face lovingly. Once he regained his breath, he pulled out and rolled off of her, spooning with her.

"I love you, 'Ermione," he whispered, but she was already asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(3 days later)

Seamus was waiting for Hermione outside the famous restaurant, Amore, with a red rose in his hand. For once, he had gotten dressed up in a suit and tie. Suddenly he saw her; she was dressed in a knee length halter dress with a v-neck that accentuated her bust and slender frame. In a simple word, she was beautiful. He stepped forward into the light and took her hand. Seamus gave her the rose and kissed her cheek. They were escorted into the restaurant and sat down at a table near the back. Seamus and Hermione talked while they waited for the waitress to take their order. Anyone at the restaurant could see that they were in love. The waitress came over and took their orders. The entire time they were smiling and joking with each other. When they were done eating, Seamus paid and offered Hermione his hand. Slow music drifted from a live band that placed in the center of Amore.

"'Ermione, dance with me," she nodded and got to her feet. They danced for an hour or two but to them it seemed like minutes. Seamus knew that he would have to spend the rest of his life holding her or he would go mad. Nothing could ever break them apart. Hermione looked at Seamus and slowly kissed him. "I would go insane if I couldn't touch or kiss her like this forever," he thought with a smile.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(1 year later)

"Seamus, where are you taking me? she asked as he blindfolded her and started to walk.

"You'll see love," he stated smiling to himself and patted his pocket. Slowly they made their way downtown to a small but quaint coffee shop. When they arrived and sat down at a table, he took off the blindfold and set it down beside her. The smell of coffee floated through the air around them. Hermione ordered a small latte and Seamus had a small black coffee with a donut. They ate and chatted but Seamus kept sneaking glances at Hermione. When they were done and about to leave, Hermione tried to get up but Seamus held her in place but laying a gentle hand on hers.

"'Ermione, we have known each other since we were eleven years old and I have never stopped loving you since then. Please, 'Ermine do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?" she nodded her head vigorously, trying to hold back tears. Seamus pulled out a small black box. Inside was a square cut diamond set in gold.

"Yes, I will," she said with a few tears running down her face. Carefully he slipped it onto her finger and kissed her. Everyone in the coffee shop began to clap and came over to offer their congratulations. It was the happiest moment of his life, well up until that moment anyway. It looked like he would get his wish to hold her in his arms forever.


End file.
